Three's A Crowd
by Manya91
Summary: Very A/U. Clairice, Jillaire and Jillice pairing. If its possible this would XXXM rating, **BE WARNED** just read and enjoy.


Claire, Jill and myself were having dinner. We were having quite a good time. Most of my time was spent stealing glances of Claire, who sitting in front of me. But my glances were not returned. Instead she kept glancing at Jill, who was sitting at her left. I couldn't help myself. _What does she have that I don't? Why does she has Claire's attention and not me? Me, the one who can love her like no one else can. What does Jill has that I don't_? 'Alice? You okay?' Claire asked me 'you look rather, out of it' I guess my inner turmoil must've been visible on the inside, so I simply nodded at them. Knowing that the question must've been on Jill's mind as well. Claire was beginning to get touchy with Jill, resting her hand on her thigh, her fingers teasing the inside. _Can I get a fucking bucket?_

They went on with dinner. While I was mostly just picking at my food. After all the pda* that Claire was showing towards Jill, I didn't exactly feel hungry anymore. After dinner we all decided on watching a movie and it was Claire's turn to pick. And oh my, what a surprise, she decided Star Wars The Phantom Menace. Every time she picks a Star Wars movie. I'm not a fan, but yet, I can talk along with it. That's how often we watched it. I decided to sit on the chair, it was all quietly said that it was my chair, seeing as I'm the only one of us that actually can get comfortable in it.

We all sat in comfortable silence while watching the movie. Okay, well, maybe not complete comfortable for me anyway. Claire was beginning to get touchy again. Rubbing Jill's leg. You know, I don't care that they're together. Not one bit. But to rub it, no pun intended, in my face like that? That's just awful. But you snooze you lose right? I should've told Claire how I feel about her. Its my own fault. 'I'm going to go get something drink. You guys want anything?' Jill shook her head but Claire piped up 'You're going to miss part of the movie' I chuckled in response and gave my best smirk.

'Anakin will start the race, the racer wont start. People are laughing. Anakin kicks butt and saves the Jedi. Did I leave anything out of it?' Claire pouted a little bit and went back to watching the movie. 'You want something to drink? Or are you just going to sit there and pout because of me, while you know I was just teasing you?' I said with my biggest grin plastered on my face. She turned around and poked her tongue out at me and said she didn't need anything. So I just went to the kitchen for myself. After grabbing a glass, I leaned on the counter, sighing heavily. 'What's up?' a voice said behind me, making me spin around and drop the glass. 'Someone's jumpy' I just grumbled 'fuck you Jill' I said trying to calm my breathing.

'No thanks, I have Claire for that' her smile incredibly mischievous. Oh god, don't make me gag. 'Seriously. What's wrong? You've been off all night. Claire's worried about you' yeah, Claire is, but you're not. 'Look if you don't want to talk about it, fine. Just try to lift your mood up. For Claire's sake' and with that she turned to walk out but I stopped her. 'From the first day I met her, I knew I only wanted to be with her' I choked out. 'Seeing you two. It makes me …' I sighed heavily 'I don't know' Jill had yet to turn around and face me, she dropped her head. 'You asked me' and then she turned around, a smile playing on her lips. 'Claire mumbled your name once. When we were having sex' my eyes went big and my eyebrows scrunched together.

'I teased her about having a threesome with you' she stopped and grinned wider 'to be honest. I wouldn't mind it one bit' an evil smirk playing on her lips. 'Claire, can you come over for a second?' the movie was paused and footsteps were walking towards the kitchen. 'What's up?' looking from Jill to me. 'I think Alice here is very much interested in our little experiment' my brain finally caught up with me. 'Woah! Hang on there. I never said anything about wanting a threesome with you guys' Claire looked equally shocked. 'You brought it up? I said I didn't want you to bring it up' she walked past Jill and directly to me, my breathing instantly got harder. 'Well, I was actually planning on asking you. But …' she placed her arms right besides me, stepping around the shattered glass. Her face so close to mine, I could feel her breath '…she asked you first. Are you interested?' she pressed her body into mine and I couldn't speak anymore. My mouth opened and closed, trying to form words but nothing coming out

'Well? I'm waiting' her lips extremely close to mine. Her voice was low and barely above a whisper. 'Jill wont mind if you kiss me' I gulped visibly at her. 'Alright then' and she moved away. I quickly grabbed her by her collar, tugged her to me and kissed her. Hard. Passionate. The way I should have so many months ago, before she got together with Jill. My right hand moved to the back of her neck. Unconsciously pulling her closer to me, so that her body was flush against mine. I heard footsteps coming to us, but I didn't pay attention to it. Claire moved away from me, her hand resting on the swell of my breast. Jill's hand cupped Claire's jaw and guided her towards herself, kissing her intently.

My mind screamed at me, not to let it happen. That I should have Claire to myself. They stopped kissing and looked at me, both with lust in their eyes. 'Lets go to the bedroom' Jill husked and Claire took my hand, already sensing that my body would not comply to my brain. It took all of my strength not to pull her into me again and kiss her until our lungs screamed for air. Once we got to the bedroom I couldn't contain myself any more, I pulled her towards me and kissed her again. My hands roaming over her back. Her left hand entangled in my hair and her right hand cupping my breast.

Jill was further in the room, putting some stuff up, though I couldn't see what, nor did I want to look. All I wanted was to kiss Claire, as much as possible. She walked backwards towards the bed and I followed her, kissing her all the way there until I felt Jill come up behind me, kissing my neck and I moaned lowly at them. Claire's hands travelled down the front of my neck and breast to my shirt and started to pull it off. I lifted my arms for her and quickly took off hers as well. I turned around, looking Jill in her eyes. They were already dark of lust, and I kissed her. Just like I did with Claire just seconds before. While we were kissing I could feel Claire's nimble fingers undoing the button of my jeans and slipping inside all the while sucking at my pulse point.

I moaned deeply this time, using my hands to cup Jill's bra clad breasts. Pinching gently at her already hard nubs. We both moaned in the kiss. Claire had moved up to my earlobes. Biting at it teasingly flicking her tongue against it. She started moving her fingers against my clit, making me moan in sheer pleasure. My god it feels good. Jill's hands had started to tease my breasts as well. Claire pulled her hand away and moved both her hands to my abdomen pulling me back with her, Jill moving with us. When we hit the bed I looked at the nightstand, finally seeing what Jill had been doing. There were two dildo's on it. Not the ones able to fit in the small category, or the large one for that matter. They both noticed I was looking at it 'Wanted to make a little more special' Claire husked, making me look at her. 'This already is special'

And with that Claire kissed me again, Jill who was kneeling behind us had started to unclasp my bra and Claire took over, sliding it over my arms and carelessly threw it behind her. I had done the same to her in a matter of seconds and turned around slightly to undo Jill's as well. I licked my lips involuntarily. I had never expected this to happen. Get the chance to actually be with Claire. Even though it means I will have to share her with Jill. I can still make her scream like I know I can.

I undid the jeans of her button and softly commanded her to sit on her knees, so I could slide it down. She did as I asked and Jill moved to sit next to us instead of behind me, where she was kneading my breasts. She was kissing my collarbone, sucking so hard it left marks. Being attacked by two women, rather hot women, was more then arousing. Especially since one of them is almost completely undressed and the love of my life.

They both pushed me down on the bed. Claire pulling down my jeans and kissing on the skin that it revealed on my left leg and Jill kissing my right. Claire reached to Jill's pants, undoing the button and zipper and sliding it down, kissing her abdomen. I frown lightly at the act. They started kissing each other intently, jealousy starting in the pit of my stomach. So I sat up and decide to kiss her breast. Her hand moves the back of my neck and I take her nipple into my mouth. Sucking and nipping at it.

My breathing was getting laboured. Claire moved away from Jill and used her hand to guide me away from her nipple to her lips and we kissed passionately. Jill moved her hand to cup my centre, moving it back and forth. I let my hand wonder to her panties, pushing it aside rubbing against her. I could hear her gasp at my movement. Claire grabbed my hand and guided it towards the flat of her stomach, getting the message loud and clear I did the same to her. Jill was moaning and panting at my neck, Claire was asking for more and I was happy to give her more, plunging a finger into her, slipping in and out. Pretty soon all three of us were riding out our orgasm.

I retracted my hands from them and felt Jill do the same. Claire then pushed me down on the bed, laying almost completely on top of me. Her breathing was ragged, her hands wondering over my breasts to my abdomen and lower, until she sat up on her knees. Jill positioned herself behind her, playing with Claire's nipples. They both reached out for the nightstand to grab a dildo and I licked my lips involuntarily. Jill traced it up on Claire's leg, slowly going where she needed it most. While Claire was merciless teasing my clit with it. Breathing was becoming hard. This continued on for ages, until I couldn't handle it anymore 'Claire. Stop teasing' She smirked seductively, but didn't comply. Instead she continued on for just a little while longer.

'You'll just have to be patient' she said in between pants, Jill started to tease her as well. letting the top of the dildo enter her and then pull out, her other hand coming to increase her teasing administrations, using her thumb to flick her clit. Claire finally complied with my plea, a wild moan escaping my lips, shutting my eyes at the sensation. A few seconds later I heard Claire moan loudly as well. I looked at them and saw that Jill was pumping the dildo in and out of her. Claire's head was arched back against Jill's shoulder. Claire moved the dildo, inside of me. Slow but hard. Hitting my spot with every thrust she made. My body was quivering under her touch.

I had the sheets in a death grip while my body arched up for more. Claire sensed it and she picked up her pace. Jill however held the same pace with Claire and I could hear her moans increasing with every thrust that Jill made. Hearing her moan made me moan even louder. And it didn't take long for me to crash over the edge. Claire stopped thrusting it in me, letting it rest inside, while she was going on the ride of ecstasy. Claire slumped backwards when the ride was over and Jill retreated the dildo from her.

We stayed like that for a couple of moments, letting our regular breathing return. When Claire had regained most of her composure she walked off towards the closet. A sly grin on her face. I watched her walk over there. Well more like, checking her naked body out while walking over there. She walked back, hiding something behind her. 'Alice, I want you to put this on and use it on me' she held out the item. It was a strap on, with a double dildo, one for the wearer and one for the other. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. But I still stood up, walking the few feet to Claire, who had the biggest smirk on her face. Jill was still sitting on the bed, her breathing ragged.

I stepped into the straps holding it together, while she lifted it up on my legs. She flicked her thumb over my sensitive clit. And before I had the time to moan she had inserted the dildo into me, fastening the straps on my thigh. 'You know. I can fasten it myself' I husked. Claire hummed. 'I know. But doesn't this make it that much more exciting?' a low, lust filled, growl escaped my lips a small chuckle coming from the younger woman. 'See. Told you so' and she sucked and bit at my collarbone, guiding me back to the bed, where she laid down on her back. Her head at Jill's knees. I sat down in between her legs, tugging gently at them to let her come closer. She placed her left leg over my right one. Her hands were holding on to Jill's thighs, keeping her in place. I entered the dildo of the strap on into her, both gasping at the same time.

She brought her mouth up to Jill's clit. Licking and sucking at it. She grunted at the loving that she got from Claire. I thrust into Claire hard but deliberate. With every thrust, the dildo inside of me hitting my g spot. The room was enveloped with moans and pants. Jill stuttered out Claire's name, asking for more. So Claire entered a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out. Jill never was the fan of dildo's, she liked Claire having her way with her. Claire took a small break from suckling Jill's clit 'Alice. Please. Faster' she got out in between moans. I complied immediately. I could already feel my own muscles contract and relax and saw that Claire was almost at that point as well. Her body arching into every thrust. Jill was also at the point of release, her breathing heavy and laboured. Her hand entwined in Claire's hair while the other was used to pleasure her erect nipple.

Jill's moans were becoming louder and soon stopped completely as she quickly used her hand to catch her temporarily limp body. Claire rested her head on the bed, completely surrendering herself to every thrust. Her body arching up with it. Her moans loud and echoing in my ears. My moans matching hers. Claire's fingers reached her clit and started to rub it. Increasing the pleasure in both of our bodies. Her body stopped writhing under my thrusts but I continued, knowing she only stopped cause she was about to drown in ecstasy. I gave two hard thrusts and she cried out my name. Her cry caused me to tipple over as well and we were both flooded in sheer pleasure. I collapsed on her. Three orgasms really can wear a girl out. The dildo was still inside of her, as I rested my head on her abdomen, trying to get my composure back.

It took a while longer then before. Mostly because of the fact that I could finally get Claire to scream out my name. I crawled off her, removing the dildo from her, a gasp coming from the redhead. I undid the strap on and let it fall on the ground. Claire and Jill both laid down next to me, Jill resting her head on my chest. And Claire folded to my right side, playing with my bellybutton. She gave a quick kiss on my nipple and succumbed to sleep. Seconds later all three of us were fast asleep.

_Hi guys, so, this was my first threesome fic. I never saw it anywhere on the site. So figured, why the ef not ? was it hot? Was it not hot? Either way, lemme know ^^. I love to know your point of view. Or if you have any tips as to, how I can make it better. Also let me know. Remember I am here for your pleasure. Hehe. Thanks to Max for letting me ramble to him about what to use in the 'scene' really helped me out. and to Ashley, sorry to let you wait, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it xD._


End file.
